Cole's BackAgain
by Matt91
Summary: Cole's back when Jason is in town from Hong Kong and demonic attacks are heavy. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Cole's Back.Again!!  
By: Matthew V.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Phoebe's boyfriend Jason Dean is back in town from Hong Kong, but at the same time Cole has found some way of returning from the Underworld again!!! Phoebe and the family are already stressed out about the demonic overload that's been a threat to the family, not to mention Wyatt!! Can Phoebe cope with the return of her ex-demon husband while trying to work out the relationship with Jason AND protect her young nephew?  
  
Setting: This story is set between Season 5 and 6. The only catch is Leo never became an Elder.  
  
Genre: Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
BIG Thanks: I would like to give a BIG Thank You to my friend, Makia, for helping me come up with the plot (summary) for this story. She's the best and I owe her one.  
  
Makia's Stories And More Of Mine: You can find Makia's stories and more of my stories at .  
  
First Scene: Manor (Upstairs Hallway)  
It is the middle of the day and we see Piper rolling to the ground to dodge a fireball.  
  
"Wyatt Danger!!" screamed Piper.  
  
Wyatt orbs himself into his bassinet and pus up his forcefield.  
  
Piper looks around wildly for her sisters.  
  
She sees them lying on the floor bruised up.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige!" called Piper.  
  
"Piper behind you!" screamed Paige.  
  
Piper turns around and sees the demon launching an energyball at her.  
  
She quickly freezes it.  
  
Piper tries to run to her sisters but the demon uses his telekinesis and throws her into the wall.  
  
Phoebe gets up, levitates, and does a spin kick to the demon's head that makes him fall unconscious.  
  
Phoebe and Paige run over to Piper.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asked Phoebe concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little bruised like you guys," said Piper.  
  
"It's okay, we'll live!" said Paige.  
  
"What we do about this demon? We can't keep dodging his attacks," said Phoebe worried.  
  
"Piper, can you blow him up?" asked Paige trying to think logically.  
  
"I already tried. He's obviously immune," said Piper.  
  
"Do you think if I wrote a spell in my head it would work?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe it would!" said Paige.  
  
"Ok, um Demon of burning hell  
You will die with this spell," said Phoebe.  
  
As the sisters are about to recite the spell together, the demon gets up.  
  
"Stupid witches!' snarled the demon.  
  
Paige orbs the lamp in the hallway to his head and it hits him and knocks him into the wall.  
  
"Hurry now!" urged Piper.  
  
"Demon of burning hell You will die with this spell," recited Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as the demon was vanquished in flames.  
  
"That was close!" said Paige.  
  
"Too close!" said Piper as they enter her bedroom and she picks up Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt starts crying.  
  
"Oh, he's hungry," said Piper as she heads to the kitchen and her sisters follow her.  
  
When they get to the kitchen, Piper gives Wyatt his bottle and sits at the table with her sisters and Wyatt is in her arms.  
  
"That was the third demon attack today and the fifteenth one this week," said Phoebe stating what they all know.  
  
"What does Leo say about all this?" asked Paige.  
  
"He says it's because there's chaos in the Underworld once again. And if a demon kills us they'll gain respect to become the new Source," said Piper repeating what Leo had told her earlier.  
  
"What else is knew!" said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Speak of the white-lighter, where is Leo?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
"He's on assignment, he'll be back tonight," said Piper.  
  
"Ok good! At least, when he comes back he'll be able to tell us whom the demon that just attacked was. After the first attack, I looked in the Book and found nothing," said Phoebe. "The demon's name is Dimemru. He's my old friend," said a voice that sounded like Cole's.  
  
"Cole?????" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole shimmers in.  
  
"I'm back.again! And this time I don't want you, I want Wyatt!" said Cole smiling.  
  
AN: So what do you think? Have I caught your interest? REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously: "I'm back.again! And this time I don't want you, I want Wyatt!" said Cole smiling.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Kitchen)  
"No, you can't have my baby," screamed Piper holding Wyatt close to her chest.  
  
"How the hell did you get back?" asked Phoebe rage boiling in her bones.  
  
"The new Source resurrected me to help him defeat you guys and capture Wyatt," replied Cole evilly.  
  
"You will not touch my nephew," screamed Phoebe.  
  
"Not now, but the time will soon come and you will regret the day I was vanquished. I will put you through such hell, worse than before, to get Wyatt. I remember when Paige vanquished me in the Alternate Universe and when I died I swore I would seek vengeance. Now I'm working with the New Source, and your lives will be miserable unless you give up Wyatt," said Cole as he shimmers away.  
  
"Oh god!" exclaimed Paige.  
  
"There's a new Source and both him and Cole want my baby," said Piper as she kisses Wyatt on the forehead.  
  
"That bastard won't touch Wyatt!" said Paige.  
  
"Jason!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
"What about Jason?" asked Piper.  
  
"He's back in town and I promised to have dinner with him tonight. he wants to talk about where we stand in our relationship," said Phoebe.  
  
"Great! So not only is Cole complicating our lives with Wyatt, but he's complicating your love life with Jason," said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"I'll have to call and cancel. Right now, we need to do something. Cole can't get Wyatt!" said Phoebe.  
  
All of a sudden the new Source appears.  
  
"Hello, witches and baby Wyatt," said the Source.  
  
"Get out of my house!" screamed Piper at the top of her lungs.  
  
"All I want is your bay and then I'll stop bothering you," said the Source grinning.  
  
"You will never get him!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Oh yeah!" challenged the Source as he grabbed Paige and shimmered out with her.  
  
"Paige???????" screamed Piper and Phoebe.  
  
A/N: So how was it? The next chapter is the good stuff. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters, leave it to me in a Review or e-mail me at Mattman39151@aol.com and have the topic be "Story Suggestion". Now hit that Review and well, REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously: "All I want is your baby and then I'll stop bothering you," said the Source grinning.  
  
"You will never get him!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Oh yeah!" challenged the Source as he grabbed Paige and shimmered out with her.  
  
"Paige???????" screamed Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Kitchen)  
"He got Paige!" said Phoebe defeated.  
  
Wyatt starts crying.  
  
"It's ok, baby!" soothed Piper.  
  
"Leo!!!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
He orbs in.  
  
"Leo, listen." started Phoebe but Piper stopped her.  
  
"Can you put Wyatt down for a nap? It's his sleepy cry," asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Leo as he took Wyatt from Piper and orbed to the nursery.  
  
"We have to do something. The Source got Paige and he'll becoming for Wyatt next," said Phoebe frustrated.  
  
"Not to mention Cole!" added Piper.  
  
Piper and Phoebe sigh as Leo orbs in.  
  
"Ok, Wyatt's asleep and the Elders informed me of your current situation. Cole is back and he's teamed up with the Source to steal Wyatt. And the Source just came and captured Paige," said Leo re-iterating what the Elders told him.  
  
"Do 'they' have any information on this new Source?" asked Phoebe curiously.  
  
"Nope! They not even sure what his name is. They are afraid Cole and the Source will fulfill 'The Prophecy'," said Leo avoiding the gazes of Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"What's 'The Prophecy'?" asked Piper angrily.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, sit down!" said Leo.  
  
"This prophecy is older than Melinda Warren. The prophecy states that one of the children of the Charmed Ones will be turned evil along with his aunt, a Charmed One. These 2 will become great forces of evil and rule the world along with a new, very powerful Source and the Source's powerful partner," said Leo.  
  
"Its Wyatt and Paige Cole, and the new Source, isn't it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes! And that's why the Elders are afraid," Leo informed the sisters.  
  
"So right now, they have Paige and are turning her evil?" asked Piper.  
  
Leo nods.  
  
"And there's more to the prophecy. The Source, his partner, the Charmed Ones child, and his aunt don't reach their full evil potential until the other 2 Charmed Ones join them. Which now makes an Evil Power Of Three, a very powerful Source and his powerful partner to rule the world," said Leo sadly.  
  
"What are we going to do? How are we going to keep them from getting Wyatt?" asked Phoebe solemnly. "How can I handle my relationship with Jason, Cole being back, saving Paige, and protecting Wyatt?" Phoebe asked herself.  
  
Scene: Source's Chambers  
We see the Source and Cole talking while Paige is unconscious on a table.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for the spell and potion to kick in and Paige will be on our side," said Cole as he and the Source laugh evilly.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Good or bad? If you have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen in upcoming chapters, write it in your Review or e-mail it to me at Mattman39151@aol.com and have the subject be "Story Suggestion". Well now REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously:  
We discovered that there is a prophecy that says: "One of the children of the Charmed Ones will be turned evil along with his aunt, a Charmed One. They will work with the new, very powerful Source and his powerful partner. They all won't reach their full potential until the other 2 Charmed Ones join them. Then they will have the Evil Power Of Three and be all-powerful." Also the Source and Cole have captured and are starting her transition to evil.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Attic)  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are flipping thought the pages of the Book Of Shadows trying to find anything to help them.  
  
"This is useless. We don't even know what we're looking for!" exclaimed Phoebe throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"It's ok, calm down!" said Leo trying to soothe Piper.  
  
"How can I calm down? The Source and Cole are after my baby, and they captured my sister, so excuse me if I don't calm down!" screamed Piper  
  
"Where is Wyatt?" asked Phoebe concerned.  
  
"I put him in his bassinet in the nursery and had him put his force-field up," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe sighs in relief.  
  
Scene: Source's Chambers  
The Source and Cole are leaned over Paige as she awakens.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Paige. "How can I serve you, Master?" asked Paige, her evilness kicking in.  
  
"Go capture your nephew and bring him to us," ordered the Source.  
  
"Yes, Master!" said Paige as she shimmers away.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Attic)  
Phoebe is looking at a picture of Paige on the table when she is drawn into a premonition.  
  
***** Flash: Phoebe sees Paige shimmer into the nursery, take Wyatt out of his bassinet, and shimmer away with him. *****  
  
"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Phoebe, coming out of her premonition.  
  
"What is it, what did you see?" asked Leo worried.  
  
"Paige, taking Wyatt and shimmering away with him," said Phoebe.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo run into the nursery as Paige shimmers in.  
  
"Paige, no!" screamed Piper.  
  
"He's your nephew. Do you really want to turn him over to evil?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Paige, you're good inside. Fight the evil!" said Leo.  
  
"I am now evil and only obey the Source and Cole," said Paige.  
  
"Listen to yourself, you hate Cole! And now you're obeying to him," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's right!" said Paige as she picks Wyatt up from his bassinet and before anyone can react she shimmers out with him.  
  
"Wyatt!!!!!" screamed Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Good or bad? If you have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen in upcoming chapters, write it in your Review or e-mail it to me at Mattman39151@aol.com and have the subject be "Story Suggestion". Well now REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank, svata2004, for her wonderful suggestions and encouragement. You made me want to continue!! Also I would like to thank, ColeTurner4Ever, for her suggestions. Good news for you, Cole will become good again but a couple of more chapters into the story.  
  
Previously: Piper, Phoebe, and Leo run into the nursery as Paige shimmers in.  
  
"Paige, no!" screamed Piper.  
  
"He's your nephew. Do you really want to turn him over to evil?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Paige, you're good inside. Fight the evil!" said Leo.  
  
"I am now evil and only obey the Source and Cole," said Paige.  
  
"Listen to yourself, you hate Cole! And now you're obeying to him," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's right!" said Paige as she picks Wyatt up from his bassinet and before anyone can react she shimmers out with him.  
  
"Wyatt!!!!!" screamed Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Nursery)  
We see Piper and Phoebe sitting on the floor crying, locked in an embrace.  
  
Leo is trying to sense where Wyatt is.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Piper through tears.  
  
"I don't know!" said Phoebe defeated and crying as her and Piper embrace again.  
  
Scene: Source's Chambers  
We see The Source, Cole, Paige and Wyatt.  
  
"Ok, Wyatt's transformation to evil is complete," said Cole.  
  
"Fortunately, mine isn't!!" said Paige as she punches Cole.  
  
"What happened?" asked The Source angrily.  
  
"I'm half-white-lighter, half-witch and I was able to overcome the spell and potion you used to turn me evil," said Paige.  
  
"Damn!!!" exclaimed Cole.  
  
"Also I know the key to make Wyatt good again," said Paige as she orbs out.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Attic)  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are looking through the Book as Paige orbs in.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo I'm so sorry!!" apologized Paige.  
  
They approach her cautiously.  
  
"Is it really you? Are you back?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, I was able to overcome the potion and spell that were used to turn me evil because I'm half-witch, half-white-lighter," explained Paige.  
  
"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Piper and Phoebe as they hug Paige.  
  
"I am sorry I took Wyatt, Piper, Leo, Phoebe!" apologized Paige.  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't you. It was the evil from the potion and spell," said Leo.  
  
"We're just glad your back!" said Phoebe. "Yeah, but unfortunately Wyatt's transformation to evil has been completed," said Paige.  
  
Piper looks like she is about to burst into tears, as do Phoebe and Leo.  
  
"But wait..." started Paige. The 3 of them look at her with hope in her eyes. "After I had turned back, the Source and Cole thought I was still evil and I heard them say that the key to turning Wyatt good is again is you, Piper," explained Paige.  
  
"But what do I do?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe talk to him or something," said Paige.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Phoebe as Piper, Paige, and Leo follow her.  
  
When Phoebe opens the door, there stands Jason.  
  
"Jason!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"Hi, Phoebe!" said Phoebe as he kisses her.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Jason.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. Come on in," said Phoebe as Jason enters and she shuts the door.  
  
"Jason, you remember my sisters, Piper and Paige and my brother-in-law, Leo," said Phoebe.  
  
"Of course I do. Hi, guys!" said Jason.  
  
"Hi!" replied Piper, Paige, and Leo simultaneously.  
  
They all sit down on the couch.  
  
"Phoebe, I hadn't heard from you since I came back so I decided to come over and make sure everything was ok," said Jason. "Everything's fine!" lied Phoebe.  
  
All of a sudden Cole shimmers in with Wyatt in his arms.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Jason paranoid.  
  
Cole aims a fireball at them but Piper freezes it and Paige uses her power to deflect it back at him. Cole moves out of the way and it misses him.  
  
Phoebe levitates and kicks him but Cole shimmers away.  
  
"What, what the hell just happened?" asked Jason freaked out.  
  
Before anyone can respond, Cole shimmers back in with Wyatt and aims an energyball at Leo but he orbs out.  
  
"Piper, now!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Wyatt, honey. It's me, mommy!! Don't you want to come to me and let me hold you and rock you to sleep? I feed you, and I give you all of the love I can," said Piper to Wyatt.  
  
The potion and spell wear off of Wyatt and he orbs into Piper's arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Jason screaming.  
  
Cole is about to shoot a fireball at Jason but Piper blows him up.  
  
After Cole reconstitutes, he shimmers out.  
  
"What the hell are you people?" asked Jason panicked.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Good or bad? If you have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen in upcoming chapters, write it in your Review or e-mail it to me at Mattman39151@aol.com and have the subject be "Story Suggestion". Well now REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean and any other characters that appear on the show don't. Please e-mail with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously:  
All of a sudden Cole shimmers in with Wyatt in his arms.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Jason paranoid.  
  
Cole aims a fireball at them but Piper freezes it and Paige uses her power to deflect it back at him. Cole moves out of the way and it misses him.  
  
Phoebe levitates and kicks him but Cole shimmers away.  
  
"What, what the hell just happened?" asked Jason freaked out.  
  
Before anyone can respond, Cole shimmers back in with Wyatt and aims an energyball at Leo but he orbs out.  
  
"Piper, now!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Wyatt, honey. It's me, mommy!! Don't you want to come to me and let me hold you and rock you to sleep? I feed you, and I give you all of the love I can," said Piper to Wyatt.  
  
The potion and spell wear off of Wyatt and he orbs into Piper's arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Jason screaming.  
  
Cole is about to shoot a fireball at Jason but Piper blows him up.  
  
After Cole reconstitutes, he shimmers out.  
  
"What the hell are you people?" asked Jason panicked.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Living Room)  
"Jason, just calm down!" said Phoebe trying to calm him down.  
  
"What are you people?" asked Jason freaked out.  
  
"Jason, my sisters and I are witches. Leo is a white-lighter and Cole is a demon. Wyatt is half-witch, half-white-lighter, like Paige. A white-lighter is sort of like a guardian angel for witches" said Phoebe trying to explain it to Jason.  
  
"Witches? Demons? White-lighters? You people are freaky. I saw you use your powers. I'm out of here!" said Jason grabbing his coat and running out the door.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Phoebe defeated.  
  
"You have to find him and fast. If he exposes you guys, it'll be the same hell you went through with Prue all over again," said Leo explaining the situation.  
  
"Did somebody mention my name?" asked Prue as she appears in white-lights.  
  
"Prue!!!!" screamed Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, it's me!" said Prue.  
  
Piper and Phoebe run over and hug her as Paige stands off to the side awkwardly.  
  
"Oh Prue, I missed you so much!" said Phoebe, crying, as she pulls Prue into a big hug never wanting to let go from her big sisters embrace.  
  
"I missed you too, Prue!" said Piper, crying, as she also pulls Prue into a big hug.  
  
"I missed you, guys too!" said Prue, crying, as she pulls them into a 3-way hug.  
  
"Prue, this is our half-sister, Paige," said Phoebe introducing Prue to Paige.  
  
"Hi!" said Paige nervously.  
  
"Oh, you are definitely are a Halliwell. You have Mom's eyes and Gram's cheeks," said Prue as she pulls Paige into a hug.  
  
"Thanks!" said Paige.  
  
Prue sees Leo.  
  
"Leo!!!" screamed Prue as they hug.  
  
"I missed you, Prue!" said Leo, crying.  
  
"I missed you too!" said Prue also crying.  
  
"Prue, we have someone for you to meet," said Piper as she picks Wyatt up out of his bassinet. "Prue, this is your nephew, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," said Piper handing Wyatt to Prue.  
  
"Hi, little fella'," said Prue playfully to Wyatt. Wyatt stares into her eyes and coos.  
  
"Ok," started Prue as she put Wyatt back in his bassinet. "The Elders sent me down as you're new white-lighter. You have avoided the threat of 'The Prophecy' coming true but "they" are afraid of what Cole will do next," said Prue.  
  
"And Piper before you ask, Leo didn't know about this," said Prue smiling knowing what her sister would ask.  
  
"What about Jason?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah, um, right now the Elders have him at his apartment until we can figure out what to do with him," said Prue.  
  
"Now the Elders know why Cole became evil in he first place," said Prue.  
  
"Why????????" asked Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo anxiously.  
  
"It has to do with his mother, Elizabeth. When he was younger." Prue started. A/N: Why did Cole become evil in the first place? And what does his mother have to do with it? I need 5 more reviews for the next chapter. So now REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Elizabeth Turner, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. The spell to turn Cole good belongs to me (you might recognize it from "Forbidden Love"). Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously:  
Jason freaked out when he found out Phoebe's secret. Prue returned and her sisters were very happy to see her. The Elders locked Jason in his apartment until the sisters figure out what to do with him. Prue knows why Cole became evil in the first place. Here's what happened at the end:  
"Now the Elders know why Cole became evil in the first place," said Prue.  
  
"Why????????" asked Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo anxiously.  
  
"It has to do with his mother, Elizabeth. When he was younger." Prue started.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Living Room)  
"When he was younger Elizabeth used to beat him everyday and one time she raped him," said Prue.  
  
"Oh My God!!" screamed Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.  
  
"Then one day he ran away and rage filled him so much that Belthazor took over and he was never able to control him until he met Phoebe. Then after Belthazor was vanquished, Cole was happy until the Source possessed him. Once the Source possessed him, he lost control and the Source took over. Then when you guys vanquished him, his human-half hung on in the Wasteland. Then after he was vanquished in the Alternate Universe, he was at peace. Then the Source resurrected him and called Elizabeth to beat him again and rape him again, which made him evil again," explained Prue.  
  
"How could I treat him so cruel?" asked Phoebe upset.  
  
"None of us knew that he was beat or raped. Or that he was possessed. If we would've known, we could've helped him," said Piper. "We have to do something. Can't we like use a spell to turn him good again?" asked Paige.  
  
"It might be possible!" said Leo and Prue in unison.  
  
"Then let's get to work. Prue go check with the Elders, Leo go look in The Book Of Shadows, and the 3 of us will write the spell," said Phoebe.  
  
They all go their separate ways.  
  
10 minutes later they are all finished.  
  
"Ok, let's summon Cole," said Piper.  
  
"Magic forces black and white Reaching out through space and light Be he far, or be he near Bring us the demon by the name of Cole here," recited Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as Cole appeared.  
  
Piper freezes him.  
  
"Crystals Circle!!" cried Paige as she put Cole in a crystal cage.  
  
"Evil that cannot be denied  
  
Separate from the human side  
  
Gone the evil soul so black Vanquish we your evil half," recited Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as Cole falls to the floor in pain.  
  
The evil has left Cole and he is good again.  
  
Cole gets up and calls out a name.  
  
"Phoebe!" cried Cole.  
  
She runs over to him and pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Cole as he looked hopefully at Leo and Prue.  
  
"Yeah, it did!" said Prue happily as she hugs Cole. "And I'm glad it did!" said Prue.  
  
A/N: Ok well here's Chapter 7. So the spell worked and Cole's good again. The next chapter will be everyone apologizing for how they treated Cole and getting reacquainted. Then they will confront Cole about what they found out about his mother and Cole will spill all. If you have any suggestions, leave them in your reviews. I need 3 Reviews to write the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Elizabeth Turner, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. The spell to turn Cole good belongs to me (you might recognize it from "Forbidden Love"). Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: I know in my A/N at the end of Chapter 7 I said Chapter 8 would be everybody apologizing and getting reacquainted but I changed my mind. I had originally posted Chapter 8 like that, but ColeTurner4Ever, told me it didn't seem like Charmed, it was more of a parody. So I decided to change it. Thank You, ColeTurner4Ever!  
  
Previously:  
Prue told the sisters and Leo the following: "When he was younger Elizabeth used to beat him everyday and one time she raped him. Then one day he ran away and rage filled him so much that Belthazor took over and he was never able to control him until he met Phoebe. Then after Belthazor was vanquished, Cole was happy until the Source possessed him. Once the Source possessed him, he lost control and the Source took over. Then when you guys vanquished him, his human-half hung on in the Wasteland. Then after he was vanquished in the Alternate Universe, he was at peace. Then the Source resurrected him and called Elizabeth to beat him again and rape him again, which made him evil again".  
  
Then the sisters summoned Cole and used a spell to turn Cole good evil and it worked.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Living Room)  
Cole and Prue broke their hug.  
  
"Thank you guys so much!" said Cole to the sisters.  
  
"We're just glad to have you back!" said Paige.  
  
"Listen Cole we're really sorry for how we treated you. We treated you like a piece of shit and were so horrible to you. We're so sorry!!" said Piper apologizing for her, her sisters, and Leo. "Guys, that's really nice but I can't forgive you, especially you, Phoebe. I know you guys know all about my mother beating and raping and my being possessed. You still treated me the way you did and nothing can change that," said Cole.  
  
"But, Cole we're incredibly sorry," said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, you of all people, shouldn't be trying to apologize. I am mad at you the most. With time I'll be able to forgive Piper, Paige, and Leo but I'll never be able to forgive you. You treated me the worst out of anyone here," said Cole coldly.  
  
All of a sudden a blonde hair, blue eyed, 5', 3", man wearing a white tank top, black pants, and black sneakers shimmers in.  
  
"Cole!!" screamed the man running to hug Cole.  
  
"Brian, I can't believe it's really you!" exclaimed Cole happily.  
  
"Cole, who is this?" asked Leo.  
  
"This is my brother, Brian," said Cole as he sees their shocked faces.  
  
"You have a brother?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I do," replied Cole bitterly.  
  
"Brian was born year before I was. She sent us to different parts of the Underworld after she killed my dad. We didn't find each other until a couple of years ago. We both have demon blood in us from our mom," explained Cole.  
  
"Cole, I heard rumors that you were evil and were working with the Source but you don't seem evil to me," said Brian/  
  
"The rumors were true but the Charmed Ones here were nice enough to write a spell to turn me evil again," said Cole.  
  
"You mean the Charmed Ones who vanquished you and pushed you out of their lives?" asked Brian taking a defensive position in front of him. "Brian, they won't hurt me. And besides it was that one, Phoebe, who hurt me the most," said Cole pointing to Cole as Brian goes back to standing next to Cole.  
  
"Cole, I think you should leave. I don't want you in our lives. You'll only cause trouble, like you've done before," said Phoebe angrily.  
  
Phoebe's words hit Cole hard.  
  
"Fine, then. I won't bother you anymore," said Cole as Brian and he shimmer out.  
  
"Phoebe, how could you say such a thing?" asked Piper furious.  
  
"He just became good and already your being mean to him," said Leo.  
  
"You have some nerve!" exclaimed Paige.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige storm up to their rooms.  
  
Scene: Penthouse (Living Room)  
We see Cole sitting on the couch. Brian is in his new bedroom unpacking his stuff.  
  
Brian enters, throws his suitcase on the floor, and sits next to Cole.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Brian worried because Cole's been so quiet since they left the Manor.  
  
"Yes, um, actually no. I can't believe she would say that to me. After all she's put through, you think she would be nice to be and try to get me to trust her again," said Cole.  
  
Brian hugs Cole.  
  
"Cole, this Phoebe sounds like some bitch from everything I've heard. You go lie down. It's 3:00 now so I'll wake you up about 5:00," said Brian as Cole walks into his room and shuts his door.  
  
Brian shimmers into the Manor. He sees Phoebe sitting on the couch, with no one else in sight, watching TV.  
  
Phoebe sees him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" asked Phoebe angrily getting up and getting into her fighting stance.  
  
"You are going to pay for putting my brother through such hell," said Brian as he sweep kicks Phoebe and she falls to the floor.  
  
They start sparring and Brian floats in the air and does a hard spin kick to her head that makes her fall hard on the floor. He then throws an energyball and fireball at Phoebe. Brian then sidekicks her in her ribs, punches her hard and gives her a bad cut lip, and kicks her stomach and she falls unconscious. Brian shimmers out satisfied with her work.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Good or bad? What will happen to Phoebe. I know I hate cliffhangers and if you do too, REVIEW!!  
  
Also please vote in my poll. The question is: Whom should Phoebe choose, Cole or Jason?  
  
Also if you want to join the Update List to be notified when this story is updated in a Review, please let me know and leave me your e-mail address. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Elizabeth Turner, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. The spell to turn Cole good belongs to me (you might recognize it from "Forbidden Love"). Veronica doesn't belong to me. It was created by ColeTurner4Ever and is used in her story "Moving On And Loving It". I would like to thank her for letting me use it. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously:  
We discovered Cole has an older brother named Brian. Brian has moved in with Cole. Phoebe said something hurtful to Cole and it upset Cole so Brian went to take care of Phoebe. The chapter ended like this:  
"You are going to pay for putting my brother through such hell," said Brian as he sweep kicks Phoebe and she falls to the floor.  
  
They start sparring and Brian floats in the air and does a hard spin kick to her head that makes her fall hard on the floor. He then throws an energyball and fireball at Phoebe. Brian then sidekicks her in her ribs, punches her hard and gives her a bad cut lip, and kicks her stomach and she falls unconscious. Brian shimmers out satisfied with her work.  
  
Scene: Penthouse (Living Room)  
Brian shimmers in just moments after knocking Phoebe unconscious.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Cole angrily.  
  
"I went to the store," said Brian lying.  
  
"Why don't you have bags?" asked Cole knowing his brother is lying.  
  
"Um, I, just went to look around," said Brian trying to cover up what he really did.  
  
"Where were you? And tell me the truth," said Cole sternly.  
  
"I went to pay that bitch, Phoebe, a visit and we sparred and I knocked her unconscious," said Brian avoiding the gaze of his brother.  
  
"You what?" asked Cole yelling. Before Brian has a chance to respond, Elizabeth flames in.  
  
"My 2 boys!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she moves closer to Cole.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" screamed Brian as he hurls a fireball at Elizabeth but it doesn't even faze her.  
  
"Your petty little fireballs can't hurt me, Brian. I am the new Source. I killed the one that resurrected Cole and took his place. I an the most powerful Source in history," said Elizabeth evilly as she flames in next to Cole and before Brian has a chance to do anything she flames out with Cole.  
  
"Cole!!" screamed Brian.  
  
"I have to go to The Charmed Ones. Maybe they can help me," said Brian to himself as he shimmers out.  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor (Living Room) This is happening at the same time as Cole and Brian are at the Penthouse.  
  
Phoebe is lying on the floor unconscious when Paige orbs downstairs to watch some TV and she sees Phoebe lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh God! Phoebe, Leo!" " screamed Paige.  
  
Leo and Piper come running downstairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper before she sees Phoebe.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know. Leo heal her," said Paige firmly.  
  
Leo leans over Phoebe and the white glow emanates from his hands.  
  
"It's working," said Leo happily.  
  
It's takes about another 3 minutes but Phoebe awakens.  
  
"Phoebe!" exclaimed Piper and Paige as they hug her.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked Phoebe.  
  
"Brian came and we started fighting. I remember Brian floating in the air and doing a spin kick to my head and I fell hard on my back. He then threw a fireball and energyball at me and then side kicked me in my ribs, punched me in my rubs, and kicked my stomach. I felt so pain!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"It's ok! We're here," said Piper comforting.  
  
"I feel so bad about what I said to Cole. I need to apologize," said Phoebe.  
  
All of a sudden Brian shimmers in.  
  
"Get the hell out you bastard!" screamed Piper putting her hands up getting ready to blow him to pieces.  
  
"Wait. I need your help," said Brian desperately.  
  
"Why should we help you?" asked Leo angrily.  
  
"Because Elizabeth captured Cole," said Brian.  
  
"What?" screamed Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo.  
  
"It's true," replied Brian.  
  
"You almost killed Phoebe. Why should we help you?" asked Piper.  
  
A woman shimmers in.  
  
"If you don't Elizabeth will beat him and rape him again," said the woman sadly.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Piper bitterly. "Cole's grandmother, Veronica," replied Veronica.  
  
"We will help you but just because Cole will get beat and raped. Then after that we will get revenge on Brian," said Paige.  
  
"You don't scare me," snarled Brian.  
  
"You will not touch my grandsons," said Veronica protectively.  
  
"How do we find Elizabeth?" asked Leo.  
  
"She has become the new Source. Her chamber is protected by guards so we'll have to fight them off," said Veronica as a matter-of-fact.  
  
"Ok, let's write a spell," said Piper.  
  
5 minute later they have a spell.  
  
"Ok, we're ready," said Phoebe.  
  
"3D places as we know Bring us there and we will go," read Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as Veronica, Leo, and they disappear.  
  
A/N: So here's Chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't the best but I needed this chapter to lead up to the next chapter, which will be filled with all the good stuff,  
  
The poll is still open. The question is: Whom should Phoebe choose, Cole or Jason?  
  
Also if you want to join the Update List to be notified when this story is updated in a Review, please let me know and leave me your e-mail address.  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post but school started for me on Monday, September 8th, 2003. I was so busy and I am very sorry. If I get at least 6 Reviews I will post Chapter 10 tomorrow.  
  
So now REVIEW!! 


	10. Showdown!

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Elizabeth Turner, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. The spell to turn Cole good belongs to me (you might recognize it from "Forbidden Love"). Veronica doesn't belong to me. She was created by ColeTurner4Ever and is used in her story "Moving On And Loving It". I would like to thank her for letting me use it. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously:  
Phoebe was okay and Phoebe, her sisters, Leo, Cole's brother, and Cole's grandmother used a spell to get to the Underworld to rescue Cole from Elizabeth, who is also the new Source.  
  
Scene: Cavern Right Before The Sources' Chambers  
The sisters, Leo, Brian, and Veronica appear.  
  
"Her chamber is right over there," said Veronica pointing to a room at the back.  
  
"Ok let's go," said Piper.  
  
All of a sudden a group of demons appear.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Demon #1.  
  
"Get out of our way," screamed Piper as she tries to blow up the demons but it doesn't work.  
  
"That didn't work," said Piper as she steps back to where everyone else is.  
  
"Your little parlor tricks have no affect on us," said Demon #2.  
  
All of a sudden the demons go flying in the wall.  
  
"Piper's powers may not be effective but mine sure are," said Prue.  
  
"Prue, where have you been?" asked Paige.  
  
"When Cole was turned good I was summoned by the Elders. I didn't want to bother you so I just left. The Elders told me I couldn't come back down until you met Brian and Veronica," explained Prue.  
  
"You stupid bitch," screamed the head demon as he hurls a fireball at Prue.  
  
Prue orbs out right before it hits her and then orbs back in.  
  
"I can orb out and avoid your attacks," said Prue as she charges toward the demon and does a sidekick to his stomach.  
  
"You moth** fuc***" screamed the head demon as he makes them all levitate.  
  
"Try this on for size," said Veronica as she throws an energy ball and the head demon is knocked back causing them all to fall.  
  
"You will never get past us. You can't orb nor shimmer into our lieges chamber until you have destroyed all 14 of us," said Demon #3.  
  
The 14 demons advance on the 7 of them.  
  
"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Leo.  
  
"Let's split up. Piper come with me, Phoebe go with Veronica, Leo go with Brian, and Paige you come with me and Piper," said Prue taking charge.  
  
"Okay," they all said in unison.  
  
They all break up into teams.  
  
3 demons attack Prue, Piper, and Paige but Prue sends one into the wall, Piper blows one up which causes him to go flying, and Paige calls for the 3 demons sword. She gives one to each of her sisters.  
  
"Bring them to us, Prue," said Piper.  
  
Prue uses her power to bring the demons towards them and then they each stab the demon with the sword and they are vanquished. 4 demons attack Leo and Brian.  
  
"Leo on my count orb their knifes to us," said Brian.  
  
The 4 demons approach them.  
  
"One, two, three, NOW!" screamed Brian.  
  
Leo orbs their 4 knifes to them. Brian has 2 knifes and Leo has 2 knifes.  
  
Leo charges at the demons, levitates and does a spin kick to each of their heads.  
  
Brian quickly comes over to Leo and they stab the 4 demons with knives and they are vanquished.  
  
Another 5 demons attack Phoebe and Veronica.  
  
All of a sudden everyone hears Cole crying out in pain.  
  
"Help me. No, mom please don't. Ow! It hurts!" cried Cole.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Phoebe as one of the demons throws an energyball at her but she levitates and it misses her.  
  
"That not an energyball, but this is," said Veronica as she throws 2 energyballs killing 2 of the demons.  
  
Phoebe then grabs a sword that she found on the floor and vanquishes the other 2 demons with it.  
  
The 7 assemble and the 2 head demons face them.  
  
"You may have defeated our men but you will never defeat us," said head demon #1.  
  
"We are way more powerful than our minions. You can't vanquish us," said head demon #2.  
  
"Wanna' bet?" challenged Prue as she uses her power to send them flying.  
  
Veronica then quickly hurls fireballs and energyballs at them, as does Brian. Piper continuously tries to blow them up and Phoebe is trying to come up with a spell. Leo is helping Phoebe.  
  
"You can't harm us," said head demon #2.  
  
"Yes we can as soon as I come up with a spell," retorted Phoebe.  
  
"What are we supposed to be afraid that the big bad witch is coming up with a spell?" asked head demon #1 sarcastically.  
  
"Actually you should be because I'm done," replied Phoebe.  
  
Prue sends the flying.  
  
"The spell is: All the pain you have caused  
Feel it now this moment paused," said Phoebe to her sisters.  
  
"Too bad you'll never get to say it," said head demon #1 as the head demons hurl 3 energyballs and 2 fireballs at them.  
  
Piper freezes the 2 fireballs and blows them up and does the same with the 3 energyballs.  
  
"I have no choice but to do this," said Veronica as she creates a gigantic energyball and hurls it at the demons.  
  
The demons go flying into the wall and are close to dying but the sisters need to say the spell so they do die.  
  
"Now," screamed Prue as Piper, Phoebe and Paige huddle together.  
  
"All the pain you have caused Feel it now this moment paused," said Piper, Phoebe, and Paige together as the 2 head demons are vanquished in flames.  
  
"Let's get to Cole," said Leo as they run towards Elizabeth's chambers and Prue throws the door open with her power.  
  
"Oh My God!!" screamed Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Veronica, and Brian in unison.  
  
They see Cole tied naked to the bed and Veronica is whipping him with a big black leather belt.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's Chapter 10. Like I said it was the good stuff. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the longest chapter I've written. It's 5 pages. Chapters that are full of good stuff will be long. ColeTurner4Ever: I hoped you like that this chapter is longer than usual.  
  
The poll is still open. The question is: Whom should Phoebe choose, Cole or Jason?  
  
Also if you want to join the Update List to be notified when this story is updated in a Review, please let me know and leave me your e-mail address.  
  
Also please Review Chapter 9. Something happened that didn't make it come up as new but don't ask me what. Anyway, please this chapter and Chapter 9. THANKS!!  
  
I will try to be post Chapter 11 ASAP but I don't know how it will work with the fact that I'm in school now. I will try my best to post more than once a week but hey a chapter a week is better than nothing, LOTS of Reviews encourage me to write faster.  
  
So now REVIEW!! 


	11. Showdown Part 2

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Elizabeth Turner, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. The spell to turn Cole good belongs to me (you might recognize it from "Forbidden Love"). Veronica doesn't belong to me. She was created by ColeTurner4Ever and is used in her story "Moving On And Loving It". I would like to thank her for letting me use it. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
Previously:  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Brian, and Veronica arrived in the Underworld to rescue Cole from Elizabeth. Little did they know that Elizabeth had 14 demons waiting for them to stop them from getting to her and Cole. They were bale to vanquish them and when they got to her chambers they saw Cole tied naked to the bed, and Elizabeth was whipping him with a black leather belt.  
  
Scene: Elizabeth's Chamber  
The 7 of them are staring at a tied up, naked Cole being whipped by his mother, the Source.  
  
"Oh, company," said Elizabeth as she sees them. She snaps her fingers and cage appears around them.  
  
"You bastard let go of him," screamed Piper.  
  
"Elizabeth, as your mother I order you to let go of him right now," demanded Veronica.  
  
"Fu** you, you will all learn to be quiet," said Elizabeth evilly as she waves her hands and blindfolds and handcuffs appear on the 4 of them.  
  
"You are trapped her until I am down with Cole," Elizabeth evilly said.  
  
She picks up her leather belt and continues whipping Cole.  
  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!  
  
"Ow! Somebody please help me," cried Cole. "Shut up, you baby," screamed Elizabeth as she continued whipping him.  
  
"Mom, please stop I'll do anything," cried Cole desperately.  
  
"If your good, and don't say another word you'll only get 4 more smacks," said Elizabeth smiling.  
  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK  
  
"All done," said Elizabeth as she looks over at her prisoners and sees they are all crying for Cole.  
  
"Now, it's time for part 2," said Elizabeth as she turns Cole over and lies down on top of him.  
  
(A/N: I don't have the heart to describe Cole's being raped in detail but you can imagine what happened after Elizabeth lied down on top of him.)  
  
"No, you're hurting me. Please don't. No!" cried Cole.  
  
Prue, piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Brian, and veronica watch helplessly as Elizabeth rapes Cole.  
  
"We have to do something," said Paige lowly.  
  
"I've tried to shimmer but my powers don't work," said Veronica sadly.  
  
"There must be a forcefield. Piper, Paige repeat after me. Force field unlock," said Phoebe.  
  
"Force field unlock," said Piper, Phoebe, and Paige in unison.  
  
"No magic block," said Phoebe.  
  
"No magic block," said Piper, Phoebe, and Paige in unison again.  
  
The cage opens and they step out.  
  
"Unhand Cole," ordered Brian.  
  
Elizabeth gets off of Cole and faces them.  
  
"Well I see you got it. This isn't the last of me. I will be back," said Elizabeth as she waves her hand at Cole and he has clothes on and is untied.  
  
"Until we meet again," said Elizabeth evilly.  
  
She flames out.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Veronica and Brian as they run over to get him.  
  
"He's really weak," said Brian.  
  
"Let's get back to the Manor and I'll heal him there," said Leo as they shimmer and orb out.  
  
When they arrive at the Manor, Brian sets him down on the couch as Leo begins to heal him.  
  
"What are we going to do about Elizabeth?" asked Prue.  
  
"We're going to vanquish her," said Paige.  
  
"But she's extremely powerful and more powerful than the other 3 Source's you vanquished," said Brian.  
  
"Well there has to be a way," said Piper.  
  
"Your right. She has to pay for what she did to Cole," said Veronica.  
  
"How is Cole?" asked Paige looking towards Leo.  
  
"Good. I'm almost done healing him," said Leo.  
  
About a minute later Cole wakes up.  
  
"Grams, Brian," cried Cole.  
  
"It's okay. We're right here," said Brian taking Cole's hand. "Did you get her?" asked Cole.  
  
"No she got away," said Piper sadly.  
  
"How are you feeling, honey?" asked Veronica.  
  
"I'm still sore from what she did but that will go away. I'm hurt inside but I'll deal with it," said Cole sitting up.  
  
"Ok, so now we have a demon to vanquish," said Phoebe.  
  
"The Elders told me earlier that to vanquish Elizabeth you need a potion, the Source vanquishing spell, and a regular vanquishing spell," said Prue.  
  
"Ok, let's get to work," said Paige.  
  
15 minutes later they have the potion and the 2 spells.  
  
"Elizabeth is back at her chamber," said Phoebe.  
  
"Are you sure you are up for this?" Brian asked Cole.  
  
Cole nods.  
  
"Ok, here it goes," said Piper.  
  
"3D places as we know Bring us there and we will go," said Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as Prue, Leo, Brian, Veronica, and they disappeared.  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 11. I hope you guys liked it. I am sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one. I will definitely post a sequel, though.  
  
The poll is still open. The question is: Whom should Phoebe choose, Cole or Jason?  
  
So please REVIEW!! 


	12. Showdown Part 3, How Do You Say Goodbye?

Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews/Halliwell don't belong to me as do Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Elizabeth Turner, and any other characters that appear on the show don't. The spell to turn Cole good belongs to me (you might recognize it from "Forbidden Love"). Veronica doesn't belong to me. She was created by ColeTurner4Ever and is used in her story "Moving On And Loving It". I would like to thank her for letting me use it. Please e-mail me with any comments you may have at Mattman39151@aol.com.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my readers:  
  
Susan  
  
LozzieLiz  
  
Sara  
  
PJ  
  
Jonathon  
  
Lulusa- Hope you liked the rest of the chapters.  
  
Sweetone41185  
  
Charmed Freak  
  
Cricketlover  
  
Oldbeldam  
  
Nev2  
  
Charmed-Leo  
  
Dragonflyz  
  
Mystical Forest  
  
Vtangelchix  
  
A personal thank you to:  
  
Svata2004- Thanks for your suggestions when I first started this story. I was going to end it but you helped keep it alive. You help make this story what it is today, thanks. And thanks for all the nice reviews.  
  
ColeTunrer4Ever- Thank you for giving me such good advice on how to grow as a writer. I learned a lot from you. Thanks for your suggestions in an e- mail when I was having trouble of where to go with this story. You too helped make this story what it is today and helped keep it alive. Thanks for all your reviews and for being there for me.  
  
Previously:  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Brian, and Veronica were forced to watch Cole be whipped by his mother with a leather belt and also be raped. They brought Cole back to the Manor and Leo healed him. They wrote 2 spells and made a potion to vanquish Elizabeth. As the chapter ended they just cast the spell to get to Elizabeth.  
  
Scene: Elizabeth's Chamber  
The 7 of them appear.  
  
All of a sudden Elizabeth jumps out and knocks them all to the ground.  
  
"I knew you would come," said Elizabeth.  
  
"It's time to permanently get rid of you mother," said Cole.  
  
"You know you liked it," said Elizabeth to Cole.  
  
"You bit**!" screamed Prue as she uses her power to send Elizabeth flying into the wall.  
  
"You can't hurt me," snarled Elizabeth.  
  
As Elizabeth charges towards them, Phoebe levitates and does a spin kick to her head that makes her fall backwards. Phoebe charges towards her and they start fighting. Phoebe is throwing punches and kicks but Elizabeth easily dodges them.  
  
"You're pathetic," said Elizabeth as she throws Phoebe into the wall.  
  
"Phoebe," screamed Prue as Leo runs over to make sure she's okay.  
  
"You're gonna' pay for what you did," said Prue angrily.  
  
"No Prue let me get a chance to fight her," Brian said to Prue as he charges towards his mother.  
  
Brian throws a punch and it hits her in the jaw but she isn't even fazed. He tries to kick and punch her again but she isn't even bothered by it.  
  
"You need to learn some manners," said Elizabeth frustrated as she hurls Brian into the wall.  
  
"Leo take care of Brian. It's my turn," said Cole aloud as he charges towards her.  
  
Elizabeth doesn't even move as Cole is coming towards her. Instead she creates an energyball and hurls it at him sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Leo take care of Cole," said Paige.  
  
"Your gonna' pay," screamed Prue furiously.  
  
"Come get me you fuc*** bi***," challenged Elizabeth.  
  
Prue bones boil with anger and she runs towards Elizabeth.  
  
They start sparring.  
  
Prue is throwing very powerful kicks and punches and they are starting to affect Elizabeth.  
  
Veronica and Brian each create a gigantic energyball and hurl it at Elizabeth who goes flying in the wall and fall unconscious.  
  
"Hurry throw the potion and say the spells," screamed Prue.  
  
The sisters huddle together.  
  
Phoebe throws the potion.  
  
"Wicked eyes shall see no more We vanquish the evil in this place Back with the souls they tore Across time and space, let this evil be erased," recited Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as Elizabeth's body starts to erupt in flames.  
  
"Ok, time for the Source vanquishing spell," said Phoebe.  
  
"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space," recited Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aloud as Elizabeth's entire body erupts in flames and she is vanquished.  
  
"She's gone!" screamed Piper as she hugs her sisters.  
  
"Let's get back to the Manor," said Cole as they orb and shimmer out.  
  
Scene: Hallliwell Manor (Living Room- The Next Day- 12:00)  
Everyone is sitting in the living room drinking coffee.  
  
"This has been some ordeal," said Brian.  
  
"It sure has," said Cole.  
  
"At least it's over with and we can all move on with our lives," said Veronica smiling.  
  
"Speaking of which, you guys Brian, Grams, and I have decided that we are going to move to New York," said Cole.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Prue.  
  
"We just need a break from everything here. It's just been too much. San Francisco holds too many bad memories and we just need to get away from them," explained Veronica.  
  
"We thank you for all you have done for us but its just time for us to move on. This doesn't mean that we won't come back someday but it just means for now we need a break," said Cole.  
  
"Do you need any help packing?" asked Leo.  
  
"No, thanks. Thanks to, Grams, here we packed in record time," said Brian smiling.  
  
"We're going to miss you," said Piper.  
  
"We'll miss you too," said Cole.  
  
"Our plane leaves in 2 hours so we have to get going. Come see us of at the airport. Our flight is 2G to New York, Gate C. It's leaves at 2," said Veronica.  
  
"Ok, we'll be there," replied Phoebe happily.  
  
"Prue since you can't be seen in public we'll say goodbye now," said Brian.  
  
"Bye you guys. I'll miss you," said Prue.  
  
She hugs Brian and Veronica.  
  
"Cole, I hope you find what you need. Keep in touch. I'll miss you," said Prue starting to cry.  
  
"I'll miss you too," said Cole.  
  
They hug.  
  
Veronica, Brian, and Cole leave.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are all silent as they prepare to say goodbye to people who felt like family.  
  
Scene: San Francisco Airport (2 Hours Later- 2:00)  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Brian, Cole, and Veronica are all at the airport.  
  
"Well you guys I guess this is goodbye," said Cole.  
  
They each hug each other.  
  
"We're really going to miss you," said Leo.  
  
"We're going to miss you also. But this isn't goodbye it's just see you later," said Veronica.  
  
They all nod and turn to leave except for Phoebe. They don't notice she's not with them.  
  
Brian, Cole, and Veronica are ready to board the plane when Phoebe calls "Cole".  
  
Brian and Veronica continue to board while Cole turns to Phoebe.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cole.  
  
"I love you. I want to start over so we can be together as a family," said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"I love you too but I can't. You've hurt me so badly that I just can't. I'm sorry. Maybe when I come back, whenever that may be. Besides, don't you have Jason?" said Cole.  
  
"No, I don't really love him. I called him before and told him things were over between us because I still loved you and he promised to keep our secret," explained Phoebe.  
  
"I'll see you later," said Cole.  
  
"I'll wait for you forever," said Phoebe. Cole gently kisses her and then boards the plane.  
  
End?  
  
Author's Note: Well here it is. The final chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. I will be writing a sequel so look out for it. 


	13. SEQUEL CONTEST

Cole's Back.Again Contest:  
  
Ok, I know you guys want a sequel and I'm going to give it you but there is a catch! You need to start it off. What I mean is that I want you to write the first chapter, some kind of introductory. You can use/do whatever you want but I don't a lot of chapters of Cole/Phoebe get back together. When you're done, submit it to Mattman39151@aol.com. You have to read the story first and if you do not please don't submit a chapter because you won't know what you're talking about.  
  
RULES:  
Cannot be rated R. This fic is not about the Charmed Ones, do not do it just about them. I need full fledge chapters. Please space, I don't have glasses and I will not squint. If you don't space, I will automatically disqualify your entry no matter how good it is. You must mention the new characters (Brian and Veronica). You don't have to make a summary, I can do it but if you want to than be my guest.  
  
PLEASE NOTE: THAT I HAVE CREATIVE CONTROL AND IF YOU WIN, IF I FEEL THE NEED TO EDIT SOME THINGS OR ADD I WILL. JUST A NOTE SO NO ONE GETS MAD.  
  
That's it, have fun and be creative. The WINNER will receive first credit and be co-writer and might have a walk on role in the story (we will see how that works out). If you enter and win but only want to be credited and not be co-writer the first runner up will have a choice to be co- writer. Please participate and have a great time. The deadline is Sunday October 5, 2003. The first chapter is in your hands. I can't wait to see what you come up with. 


	14. NOTICE

NOTICE:  
I have changed the sequel contest deadline to October 4th, 2003. So if you are going to enter have it sent to me at Mattman39151@aol.com by then and also PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE ENTERING!! THANKS!! 


End file.
